The present invention relates to a bag flyingout toy in which a bag toy unit flies out from the interior of an accommodated bag unit.
The following conventional bag toys are known which utilize a foaming material having a pair of blowing or foaming agents for generating gas.
A bag toy is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. SHO 50-17096, in which an outer shell of a doll swells or is expanded by gas generated when organic matter boils at a temperature equal to or higher than normal temperature.
A bag toy is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. SHO 56-39086, in which a pair of synthetic resinous sheets have their respective surfaces on which an animal or animals are printed, and have their respective peripheral edges which are bonded to each other in a sealed manner to form a flat or planar bag. Sodium hydrogencarbonate and acidic solution, which are accommodated in the bag in a sealed manner, are reacted with each other to generate gas. The planar bag swells or is inflated by the gas.
In either case of the bag toys described above, the gas is generated due to a change in temperature, or the foaming agents of two-agent mixing type are accommodated in an openable bag in an isolated manner and are mixed with each other within the bag to form the gas. The bag is inflated by the thus obtained gas.
On the other hand, there are the following flying-out toys which do not use the foaming material and in which a figure or form and a configuration change before and after swelling and, particularly, an inner bag protrudes from an external accommodating element at swelling.
A toy is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 4-7459, in which a balloon is inflated at the interior of a predetermined container, and a lid or closure of the container is opened by the swelling force of the balloon.
Further, as a similar toy, a cup-shaped toy is dislosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 13-4109, in which a bag is accommodated in a cup having its opening at which a membrane is spread, the bag swells or is inflated by the utilization of an elastic force of the cup, and the membrane spread at the opening of the cup bursts or is ruptured to cause the bag to protrude.
However, the above-described conventional bag top or flying-out toy per se has the following problem. That is, in the case where the toy is easy in handling. on only a low age group or bracket such as a baby or the like can enjoy the toy, because the contents of the play are limited. Further, if the contents of the play fill up or are enriched so that anyone can enjoy the toy regardless of the age, the handling and construction of the toy become difficult extremely.
Specifically, the bag prior to swelling in the conventional bag toy of the kind referred to above can already be recognized by an onlooker, and a state, in which the bag swells, can be imagined to some degree. Accordingly, in the toy of the kind referred to above, the gas generated by the foaming agents does merely inflates the bag, and, although one can enjoy a change in which the bag swells quickly, one can expect nothing beyond that.
Furthermore, it is required that the foaming material, in which two agents are mixed with each other, is arranged at the same position within the bag toy which is folded up at accommodation, in order to facilitate foaming at the mixing. It is extremely troublesome and cumbersome in the viewpoint of manufacturing that the two agents including liquid and power are arranged at the same position within the gastight bag toy which is folded up.
Moreover, if the two agents are accommodated in the bag toy in a separated manner, there are many cases where inadvertent external pressure ruptures the separated accommodating section between the two agents. For this reason, there is such a problem that the bag toy is extremely easy to be ruptured at accommodation of the bag toy or transportation thereof.
In the manner described above, it is impossible for the conventional bag toy using the foaming agents to provide a too large or big toy, and the contents in a change of the toy per se are also limited. Thus, the object people of the toy is limited to the low age bracket.
On the other hand, the latter flying-out toy has the following problem, which does not use the foaming agents and in which the internal bag protrudes from the external accommodating element. That is, the aforesaid balloon toy is arranged such that air is blown into the balloon from a flute connected to the balloon, and a swelling force of the balloon opens the closure of the container. Accordingly, the construction of the container cannot but become complicated, and the toy per se becomes bulky so that the toy cannot easily be carried. Further, there are required precision of the accommodating element whose closure is reliably opened by the swelling force of the balloon, and strength of the balloon per se, so that provision at a low cost cannot be desired.
Likewise, the cup-shaped toy has the following problem. That is, the toy is arranged such that a force of fingers holding the cup presses the same to feed the air into the bag. Accordingly, a user is limited to at least person who has a force of the order of capable of pressing the cup. In contrast with the aforementioned bag toy which utilizes the foaming agents for generating the gas, a low age bracket cannot use the toy.
Further, in order to enjoy the flying-out toy, it is required that flying-out means is not recognized by an onlooker. Accordingly, in either toy, a knack of certain kind and a force equal to or larger than a predetermined value are required in order to inflate the bag. As a result, the conventional flying-out toy of the kind referred to above can be used as the secret of the trick, but it is difficult for a person who has no knowledge of the juggler's trick or for a low age bracket to play the toy easily.